


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falliam Frenzy, Post 3x14, Smut, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Written for Week 1 of Falliam Frenzy.Fallon decides to follow Alexis’ advice by giving another try at spicing things up with Liam.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1:  
> “I feel like I can’t breathe.” or “Tell me you need me.”
> 
> This is pure and very explicit smut so if that’s not your thing then you can’t stop right here but if that is your thing, then go ahead and enjoy it because these two deserve some quality fun after all the shit the world’s been throwing at them.

_"It's important to keep up that fiery passion or you risk losing the spark entirely."_

It had been only been a week since the engagement party but Fallon was still hanging to Alexis’ motivational words - if that was even a word to describe her mother’s somewhat useful advice. In spite of the mess she had put herself in the night Heidi and Connor showed up at their room, Liam had actually  liked the lingerie she wore.

_“So, that black outfit you said you incinerated... did you?”_

Truth was that Fallon had  indeed got ridden of the leather outfit his son had seen her wear but when she realized how excited he was about her wearing a specific outfit to spice things up in bed, she didn’t need to think twice. As Monday came around, she blocked her calendar and left the office without even giving Allison much information to her whereabouts. She had some shopping to do and this time, no one would get between her and Liam’s spicy night.

As the days went by, their main focus was to make sure Connor was okay. Liam was still worried he would never be the kind of father the ten years old needed while Fallon knew exactly how it felt to be abandoned by your mother at such a young age. Admittedly, Fallon didn’t want Connor to be part of their lives but if taking care of him for a while meant easing down the pain from his mother’s absence, then she could give it a try. 

However, she wanted - more like  _needed_ \- a night with her fiancée where they could just be themselves, no kids from the past hanging over their shoulders, no crazy family drama, just  _them_. When Liam agreed to leave Connor with Sam and Kirby for the night, she knew he needed that as much as she did. It wasn’t like those two were the best kind of influence to a child but if Fallon could do it in her own messy way, then they would be able to handle him.

_“Just feed him dinner and bring him around 7pm,”_ Sam had suggested.  _“When can I expect you to return? What time do kids even sleep nowadays? Nine? Ten?”_

“Ten _?_ ” Fallon had exclaimed.  _“No no no,”_ she had groaned, pouting like a little girl.  _“What it will take for you to keep him for the night?”_

 _“The_ whole _night?”_ Fallon could only nod while biting on her bottom lip.  _“What am I supposed to do with a kid for what? Twelve hours?”_

_“Please,”_ Fallon had begged.

_“Geez, woman, a week without sex and you’re already turning into Scrooge,”_ Sam had rolled his eyes.  _ “Fine, I will watch him but if one of you two lovebirds is not at my door, at 8am, with the biggest smile on your face to gladly take your kid back, you’re gonna have to find another place to live,” _

_ “Ohh you  wouldn’t ,” _

“ Eight , _Fallon. I’m sure you and that fiancée of yours can be done by then,”_

That night, when Liam walked into their room, Fallon was already waiting for him. He shut the door behind him with his own back, his palms flat against the wood as his jaw fell to the floor with the sight in front of him.

Fallon was lying on her side on the couch wearing a black leather outfit that made all his blood rush south as soon as he laid his eyes on hers. Her breasts were practically squeezed in the cups of her bra that he could swear was one size to small for her. She moved her left leg slightly over the right one, rubbing one ankle against the other and he even lost track of how long he just stood there, breathless and staring at her legs. It all started with the black Louboutin’s on her feet, the ones he would never even bother to remove whenever she wore them because they simply had an inexplicable power over him. As his eyes moved up her legs, he bit his bottom lip at the fishnet thigh high that ended right where the leather suspender belt started.

“Hey you,” Fallon winked at him as her dark red lipsticks blew him a kiss. He watched as she reached for something beneath the coffee table, bending over and giving him the most exquisite glimpse of her breasts.

Liam was already opening the buttons of his dark gray shirt when Fallon stood up, placing a black police hat over her head. His hands froze and he swallowed hard when she started walking towards him, swaying her hips ever so slowly while swinging a pair of shinny silver handcuffs in front of her.

“I thought I told you to be home by seven,” Fallon’s tone was barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry, Officer,” it was all Liam managed to speak when he couldn’t even remember how to breath. “Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” His hands took place on her waist, his index finger and thumb squeezing her skin as his pinkie finger ran over the leather of her suspenders.

“I might have a few ideas,” Fallon’s fingers finished unbuttoning his shirt and a moan escaped her lips when she swirled her tongue around his earlobe. Fallon threw his shirt somewhere in the room then captured his lips with hers.

“Fallon,” Liam spoke between kisses. 

His right hand had slid down to her ass and he found a reason to squeeze her cheek  hard every time Fallon wrapped his tongue around his own. Their bodies were standing so close to each other the bulge in his pants would definitely not go unnoticed by her. Breaking the kiss, Fallon placed her open palms on his naked chest, running them over his muscles for a couple of seconds before looking deep into his eyes.

“Do you like this outfit?” Fallon reached for the crystal glass and took a sip of her scotch.

“Isn’t it clear?” Liam pulled her body hard towards his then moved his groin against her center. 

Taking the glass from her hand, he drank all of its content in one gulp before leaning in for another kiss. Fallon wrapped her arms around his neck and let Liam lead them back to the couch but before he could throw her onto the soft surface, she turned them around and he ended up sitting down on the cushions while she remained on her feet.

“Not fair, Fallon,” Liam complained.

“Aww babe, don’t be mad,” Fallon kneeled down between his legs and started unbuckling his belt, “but you’re not in charge tonight,” she quickly opened the button of his jeans and slid the zipper all the way down before freeing him from his black boxers.

“Take them off,” Liam begged once Fallon’s hand was wrapped around him. 

Pulling his jeans down, Fallon helped him remove his shoes and then get rid of all the remaining clothes. When she finally looked back up at him, he was drinking the Macallan 25 straight from the bottle while his other hand got lost in her hair. The police hat was still on her head when Fallon took him in her mouth, his hard length disappearing between her lips as her head moved up and down.

“Oh God!” Liam threw his hair back then took another sip. 

It had only been a few days but it surely felt like months since the last time her mouth was on him. Her right hand joined her mouth, stroking him from the tip all the way down to his base with enough pressure to make him see stars as her tongue swirled around his tip.

“Look at me,” Liam held her by the back of her neck and she let go of him with a pop. “Open up,” he requested, tilting the bottle towards her. When Fallon lips parted, he spilled some of the scotch into her mouth and she easily swallowed it with a smile before returning to her actions. “Fallon!” He screamed when the few drops of alcohol still in her mouth came in touch with his soft skin, giving him a burning sensation he wasn’t sure he would ever forget.

Fallon’s free hand was squeezing his thigh and she couldn’t hold the moan that left her lips when Liam thrust his lips upwards at the same time as he pulled hard on her hair. She could already taste the first drops of precum on her tongue so she moved her head even lower. His tip reached the back of her throat and she used all of her skills not to gag at that point before sliding her lips up his length then all the way back down in one swift movement.

“You want more scotch?” Liam offered and Fallon quickly understood exactly what he meant by that.

“Sure,” Fallon leaned her had back, “but only a little bit, babe,” she requested and he filled the small space beneath her tongue with the amber liquid but Fallon made sure not to swallow.

When Fallon wrapped her mouth around him again, almost half of the drink rolled down her chin, ending up on his groin and leaking onto his legs and the couch. As she deep throated him again and he felt the burning liquid on his skin, he closed her eyes and pulled on her hair tighter than he should have. Fallon managed to swallow the alcohol without letting go of him and he came without any warning, shooting his load on the back of her throat.

“That was...” Fallon ran the back of her hand over her mouth after swallowing everything down. “Unexpected?” She laughed, sitting down on one of his legs.

“Come here,” Liam’s eyes were dark, his pupils dilated when he pulled Fallon in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, their tongues playing together as Liam tasted his own cum mixed with scotch in Fallon’s mouth. They only parted when none of them could breath. Fallon rested her forehead against his as they got some well deserved oxygen.

“Wasn’t it painful with the scotch?” Fallon ran her thumb over his cheek.

“It burned a little but the way you can wrap your tongue around it makes it tingle and it feels so  _freaking_ good, Fallon,” Liam confessed.

“Well, Mister Ridley,” Fallon stood up on her heels, “you sure tasted  very nice with the Macallan,” taking his hand in hers, she pulled him upwards until he was standing in front of them, their bodies stuck between the coffee table and the couch.

“I’m actually more interested in how _you_ taste because I seem to have forgotten,” Liam rested his head on her shoulder and sucked on her neck. His hand slid carefully between their bodies and Fallon was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even realize how low it had gotten until he rubbed his middle finger over her clit through the lace. “I see I’m not the only one that enjoyed that blowjob,” he teased, adding pressure to his fingers as her nails dug into his upper back.

“Who said I’m done with you, Mister?” Fallon pulled his head away from her neck and held it in front of her. She was supposed to be in control that night and she wasn’t about to let his thick, skilled and perfect fingers win her over but when he pushed her thong aside and slipped his middle finger into her wetness, all Fallon could do was shut her eyes.

“You were saying?” Liam provoked. 

None of them dared to move an inch. Fallon wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his shoulder as his finger worked its magic inside of her.

“I still mean what I said,” Fallon murmured, adjusting to his intrusion as he added a second finger. “Are you gonna remove that soaked thing or not?” She groaned. His thumb was pressing the lace hard onto her swollen lips and the rough piece of fabric was making the friction almost unbearable.

“I  _could_ but you look so delicious in this outfit,” Liam replied.

“Won’t I look better if I’m wearing nothing  _at all_?” Fallon questioned.

“No,” Liam shook his head, leaving her in total disbelief, “not for now,” he pulled his fingers out and took them to his mouth, sucking them clean between his lips while his eyes focused on hers. “Mhmm,” he moaned.

“I’m sure tasting straight from the source is _a lot_ better,” Fallon teased him.

“Oh, I _will_ ,” Liam winked at her. 

Reaching for the Macallan, he laced his free hand with Fallon’s and guided her towards the bed. As they stood by its feet, he held the bottle against her lower back, pulling her closer to her as he crashed his lips on hers. He had no trouble opening her bra even with the bottle in his hand but when the leather piece fell on the floor and her breasts bounced free, he couldn’t resist trading her lips for one of her nipples. 

Liam sucked on it until he noticed she was letting her guard down and he pushed her hard against the mattress.  Fallon fell onto her back with the most surprising and lustful look in her eyes. Lifting the bottle to his lips, Liam took a rather large gulp before settling one knee on each side of her body. She looked between him and the bottle and opened her mouth for him. 

Liam could only laugh and held the bottle over her face, letting a tiny bit of scotch fall into her mouth. She was just about to complain in annoyance and ask for him to give her a real shot of the drink when he started moving the bottle and the liquid reached not only her chin but her neck, her collarbone and the valley between her breasts. 

Her body jumped at the coldness but before Fallon could process what was happening, she felt his tongue between her breasts, licking its way up her body to clean the liquid that was already rolling off her body.

“Don’t waste good scotch, Liam,” Fallon pretended to be annoyed but he knew she was enjoying that as much as he was.

“Waste?” Liam countered. “I don’t really consider body shots a waste...” he spilled more on her chest and the liquid started making its way to her belly button. Fallon frowned and scrunched her nose when her skin started getting sticky.

“You could let me have something too, you know,” Fallon rolled her eyes and he handed her the bottle. “Thanks,” she drank more than he actually thought she would but she returned the bottle to him in less than a minute.

“So freaking  _delicious_ ,” Liam moaned.

His tongue ran all the way from her center to her breasts, making sure he captured every single drop of scotch while eventually living a few kisses and even some not so innocent hickeys on his way upwards. Fallon’s fingers were lost in his hair, playing and pulling on his short strands. Throwing the bottle on the mattress, Liam unclipped Fallon’s suspenders then pulled it all the way down along with her thong and the fishnet thigh high. She had lost her heels while they stumbled into the bedroom so it only helped him get rid of her clothes faster.

Lying between her legs, he ran his tongue over her lips and Fallon let out a squeal. She was so swollen and wet that he wondered how she had managed to keep herself together for so long but that _could_ be the reason why she was throwing so many sharp comebacks at him. Sliding two fingers back inside, slower than he had done in the living room but still fast enough to drive her crazy, he pulled her lip between his teeth and one of her hands flew to her hair as the other remained lost in his.

“Come for me, baby,” Liam moved his fingers in and out while sucking hard on her lips and it didn’t take long for her walls to start contracting. As she approached her climax, he curled his fingers until they could reach her G-spot and ran his tongue softly over her core.

“Liam...” Fallon moaned and suddenly her body felt lighter and relaxed. “Come here,” she begged, desperate to kiss him.

“Patience, Fal,” he giggled, removing his fingers from her but still busy cleaning every inch of her with his tongue.

“Liam,” Fallon tried but no words came out as her body started trembling again. “Ohh,” she cried out. “Oh my God,” she screamed.

“Did you just come again?” Liam finally let go of her and made his way up the mattress until he was face to face to her. Fallon blushed at his question but still offered him a shy smile. He could see her eyes closing and her breathing was starting to get back to normal after having two orgasms in a row. “Do you want a glass of water?” He ran his fingers gently down her face.

Liam returned with a glass of water in less than a minute and Fallon sat up on the bed, drinking it all at once. Sitting by her side and leaning against the headboard, Liam pulled Fallon towards him until her head was lying on his chest and their legs were tangled around each other in the middle of the bed. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head while she drew random patters on his abdomen with her manicured nails.

“Weren’t we supposed to use this?” Liam asked, suddenly bringing the item he had found in the living room up to her attention.

“I need a few more minutes before I can go full dominatrix on you again,” Fallon murmured and Liam let out a loud laugh. He just loved how adorable she sounded when she was still high from her orgasm, even when she was trying to go all kinky on him.

“I will just wait then,” Liam spoke softly, hugging her closer to him as his fingers twirled the brown strands all so delicately.

“I love you,” Fallon broke the silence after a few minutes.

“I love you too, Fal,” Liam replied right away.

“Can I?” She looked between his eyes and his hands, holding the open cuff over his wrist.

Liam nodded in approval and Fallon closed the metal item around his right wrist then leaned over his body to stick the other cuff on the headboard behind him.  _At least she wasn’t tying up both of his hands._ Liam sighed in relief. His left arm remained around her waist, keeping her close to him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes when Fallon’s hand returned to his hardening length.

As intense as their foreplay had turned out to be that night, they craved the intimacy they had in bed. A kind they hadn’t been able to find with anyone besides each other. His fingers were still playing with her hair, her head resting exactly where his heart beat, while she gently stroked him.

Fallon’s hand slowly moved up and down, sometimes with more pressure and sometimes even twisting her wrist. Lifting her chin, she placed a quick peck on his lips. He was already rock hard and it was only a matter of time before he approached his release.

_**“Tell me you need me,”**_ Fallon whispered.

Throwing one leg over his body, Fallon straddled him the best she could without letting of his lips. His hand held her by the waist so she could adjust to a better position but groaned when he tried to lower his other arm but it didn’t move.

“I need you, Fal,” Liam replied before deepening the kiss, “but I want to _touch_ you...” he complained.

Fallon reached for his length and positioned it at her entrance before gently sitting down on him. Liam couldn’t decide if he wanted to hold her waist, squeeze her ass cheeks, flick her nipple or even play with her hair because his hand just kept roaming over her body but wouldn’t stay in the same spot for over fifteen seconds and Fallon just couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just enjoy, babe,” Fallon threw him a wink then started riding him. “You know I’m all yours,” she raised her hips a little higher before sliding back down, “there’s no need to act so possessive,” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“You’re handcuffing me to a bed and  _I’m_ the possessive one?” Liam’s eyes widened.

“Well,” she leaned forward and captured his earlobe between her teeth, “maybe we’re both a bit to possessive,” she admitted.

“I like that,” Liam whispered.

As Fallon’s walls started to clench around him, she reached for his hand and held it against the headboard, forbidding him of touching her any longer. Their lips met in a passionate and lustful kiss and Fallon increased the speed of her hips. Liam was completely rendered to her but he just couldn’t imagine a better way to make love to the love of his life.

“Fal,” Liam moaned between kisses. They were completely lost in each other’s lips when they came together, still moving as one.

* * *

“Oh my God!” Fallon screamed when she heard the knocks on the door. 

They were still completely naked, Liam’s body behind her while she molded against him as the small spoon. His arms were wrapped around her stomach protectively and she could feel his warm and relaxed breath on the back of her neck. She was just about to rub the sleep off her eyes with her hand when she heard Liam wince in pain.

“Ouch!” He groaned. “What are you doing?” Liam asked when the arm that was resting over her body was pulled forward almost abruptly.

“Liam!” Fallon sat up on the mattress when she finally realized in how much trouble they were in. Her left hand was handcuffed with his right one and somehow they had managed to sleep the whole night cuddling and spooning while literally stuck together.

“You were so high from your orgasms you didn’t even notice when the handcuffs fell from the bed and I closed them on your wrist,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh but Fallon only became more desperate, “or maybe you were a bit more drunk than you thought you were,” he teased.

“Fallon!” Sam exclaimed from the other side of the door. “Don’t make me use my full access card!”

“What do we do?” Fallon panicked.

“Just get the key, Fal,” Liam replied as she looked around the room.

Fallon didn’t even remember making such a mess in the room. One of the bedside lamps was on the floor, hopefully not broken otherwise blowing her eight o’clock deal with Sam wouldn’t be her only problem that day, the bottle of Macallan was completely empty on the rug and her eyes widened when she noticed the bottle of lube still open on the feet of the bed, some of its pink gel still leaking on the blanket.

“I don’t even know where my  _clothes_ are, Liam! Do you really think I know where a tiny key that is the size of a nail is?” Fallon would be pacing around the room if she hadn’t gotten stuck to him at some point during the night.

“Fallon!” Sam’s knocks became louder. He was angry and he had every right to be.

“Just call him,” Liam suggested.

Fallon did her best to reach for her phone on the nightstand with her free hand and quickly opened Sam’s conversation.

**Fallon:** I’m in trouble. Big one.

 **Fallon: ** I know you hate me right now and I will make it up to you but I really need a couple more hours.

 **Sam:** Should I even ask what’s going on?

 **Sam:** OMG tell me you’re not texting me while you two are doing it, are you?

 **Fallon:** No! And no, don’t ask. I will come find you soon, I promise.

“Alright,” Fallon sighed. “We need to find that stupid key,” she looked around the room one more time and huffed in disappointment. That search would  _not_ be an easy one.

“Or we could just use this in our favor,” he nodded towards the handcuffs while pulling her back to a lying position and moving his body on top of her.

“Your kid is probably thinking we abandoned him too,” Fallon reasoned but still let him kiss her neck, “and I might be _homeless_ after this mess,”

“I’m sure Sam will forgive us,” Liam spoke.

“He’s probably telling Connor right now how much we suck at parenting,” Fallon pushed him away slightly.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t give my soon to be wife a proper good morning,” Fallon could already feel him so close to her entrance that she barely knew how to respond to that.

As much as she wanted to be the responsible parent, she couldn’t deny she would rather spend her time with Liam rather than spend yet another awkward day with Connor. 

With her free hand on the back of his neck, Fallon pulled him down for another kiss while spreading her legs just enough for him to finally slide back home.

“Liam,” Fallon called once he started thrusting into her gently, “what the hell did we do last night that required lube?”

“I have _absolutely_ no idea,” Liam laughed. “My head is killing me right now so I can only guess we overdrank and weird things happened,”

“I’m not even sure my legs can work anymore,” Fallon admitted.

“You want me to stop?” Liam looked at her concerned.

“No,” Fallon replied, “it feels good,” she offered him a smile. “Just stick to the slow thrusts,”

“As you wish,” Liam covered her lips with his, quickly asking for entrance so their tongues could find each other.

“But not _too_ slow because we still need to find the damn key, get ready, face Sam and explain to your kid why daddy and stepmommy needed to get away for so long,” Fallon explained.

“That seems like a rough day...” Liam groaned. “I’d rather spend it doing _this_ ,” he nodded between them.

“Yeah, well,” Fallon paused, “you should have thought of that when you decided to get your studying abroad slash high school crush pregnant,”

“It’s not like I  _made_ that choice,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“You _did_ come inside, didn’t you?” Fallon couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Well, yeah, but-“

“Just like you did God knows how many times last night with me?” Liam’s eyes widened in shock and he froze for a moment. “Relax, babe, I’m on the pill,” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh at the panic on his face, “you  _know_ that,” she added, taking one of her hands to his ass so he would start moving again. “Come on, keep going,” she encouraged him.

“Maybe I should just pull out this time,” Liam told her and the loudest laugh escaped her lungs.

“Babe, after last night, I’m not sure pulling out  _right now_ will make any difference,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re the love of my life,” Liam spoke before shutting her up with a kiss.

It didn’t take long for them to reach yet another climax together. Fallon had hoped for an amazing night with him after everything that had happened the past week but she never imagined it would be _that_ good. She never really thought a kinky night could turn out to be so romantic, sexy and funny at the same time but she couldn’t remember the last time they had such a blast with each other. Their nights had always been fun but the past night meant something even more special for them.

It was almost one o’clock by the time they managed to get to the lobby, hand in hand. No handcuffs, fresh clothes and their hair still wet from the shower. Connor had his back to them but Sam could only shook his head and roll his eyes as the couple approached them. The ten years old was still finishing his dessert so Sam stood up and walked towards them.

“I really hope you two didn’t make another one of those,” he whispered, looking back at Connor, “because you’re five hours late and you just lost all the babysitting privileges of Uncle Sam,”

Fallon and Liam glanced at each other and couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s outburst. They may have gone a little overboard with their activities but they wouldn’t change a single thing about that night or that morning.

It didn’t matter if their life had just turned upside down with the arrival of his son. They were still having the time of their life with each other and _no one_ would ever take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, that got a lot longer than I intended it to be when I started writing but well... I couldn’t deny them such a nice time, right?
> 
> I wish you all enjoyed it and I hope I can read your thoughts about it!


End file.
